1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to superconductive circuits, and particularly to a soliton sampler for super-conductive circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are sampling circuits availble for super-conductive circuits. These sampling circuits, which sample the output waveform of the device under test, normally require sampling pulses of very narrow width and very fast rise time.
Such pulses are subject to jitter and crosstalk. There is a tradeoff relationship between jitter and crosstalk; very fast rise times minimize jitter, but the resulting increased flux increases induced crosstalk in neighboring conductors.